


The Hybristal Bible (Short and Twisted One Shots)

by M13Y0



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Short One Shot, Story Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M13Y0/pseuds/M13Y0
Summary: I have multiple mental issues, from PTSD, OCD, and Bipolar-Depression, to Aspergers, Abusee-Ideations, and Dissociative Disorder. My brain tends to wanter into dark avenues and usually haunt there for a while until I can manage to get myself out of them. I decided instead of punishing myself for getting into those thoughts since I never completely rid of them for an entire day, I decided I shall write my issues or thoughts that fall into the darker categories and share them with the possibly similarly or equally as twisted community of fellow depressed writers and readers. Some chapters will be extremely short and just a simple chuckle- to long, dark, and serious. I will warn you that these chapters may be triggering to sensitive individuals, so please avoid this if you feel you are not in a safe space if you do end up reacting to these stories.





	The Hybristal Bible (Short and Twisted One Shots)

**Author's Note:**

> If you are sensitive to fictional violence, harm, rape, abuse, trauma, etc, I advise you to LEAVE NOW. If you feel you are in a safe space or do not react easily to fictional depicted issues, do please read. If you have any comments on the subjects or questions about the process or idea, please drop a comment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACKGROUND:
> 
> You are a 23 y/o student in college, you decide to take a 2am brake from your work, sneak out of your trashed dorm room, and huddle down to a Starbucks with about five or six other people who decided to get some coffee too. Two female, two male, and a usual non-binary barista stand behind the counter and clean while the customers hang out inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS: Non-con, drugging, kidnapping, harm, cutting, abuse

### Starbucks, 2:44am 

. Hello


End file.
